


Ice cream

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae mention, Deep throat, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: After Youngjae got his first tattoo in Los Angeles, Mark and Youngjae go back home where the younger starts eating ice cream in a very peculiar way, whichs makes Mark somewhat nervous. Mark didn't expect at all that Youngjae confessed it was the way Jaebum told him to "practice".





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me, I have no idea what I was thinking when I started writing this, it just kinda of happened...just like the blowjob Mark is going to recieve.

When Mark suggested him get a tattoo, it sounded like a good idea. Not so much in right that moment that he felt the skin being pierced by a thin needle, literally and as if the skin were dragged from one side to another; but it would look great, that was what the tattoo artist and Mark had assured him.

There was a moment when the tattoo artist left the needle and asked for a moment to breathe, he heard a slight giggle from the older, who was sitting next to him, from time to time taking pictures of his pain face.

"It's all right, it's almost over and it’s short really" he said, patting his leg.

“Short? It takes up the whole width of my arm” the younger sobbed, breathing deeply again when the tattoo artist returned to his work.

"Then you have a little arm" Mark told him and laughed at the face that the boy put on “And then you said that you wanted to stop being ‘innocent’ and innocent you have already nothing" He rolled his eyes.

"Stop bothering me, I shouldn’t move" the younger excused, giving him a reproachful look.

Fortunately his martyrdom only lasted a few more minutes, a few more touches in general and was done, had a tattoo, there wasn’t turning back now and he couldn’t regret it.

"Done! You're a big boy now” Mark slapped him on the back. "Now, how are you going to tell the others?" He asked as the boy counted the dollars to pay.

“The other members are going to be aware at some point, so I better tell them before they scold me for not telling them besides scolding me for the tattoo and as for the high commandos... I'll see how to tell everyone… maybe we should get them all together" He shrugged, putting the dollars on the table.

"You're going to have to tell Jinyoung PDnim in private first" Mark reminded him, "He’ll not be happy since you came here to do it for yourself."

"Hyung, you were the one who gave me the idea, you also get one!" Youngjae reprimanded him, giving him a hard look. "You said it was better to do it in the US, where we weren’t so well-known and I don’t know what else" He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I’ll not say anything, let's go, the boys must be wondering where we are" He patted his back to calm him. "Hyung will buy you an ice cream for your bravery”

"Great, Ice cream!" Youngjae exclaimed with such joy and childishness that even the tattooist was surprised.

"And according to him, he's no longer a little boy" he murmured to the tattooist in English. Youngjae shot him a reproachful look, accompanied by another small pout.

"Remember that actually I can understand English" he said advancing ahead of him, making himself offended and Mark chuckled, rolling his eyes at the obvious, yet adorable, childlike attitude of the younger.

X

X

X

"Pick what you want, I'll see you in the cashier" Mark told him, leaving the younger looking excitedly at the ice cream display, which offered him a slightly larger variety than the Koreans one.

Mark walked here and there, grabbing a series of toiletries and snacks for the seven hungry kids that were staying at home. He reached the counter and smile at the cashier, who immediately blushed. Well Los Angeles or Korea he get the same reaction from the girls, only that in his hometown he didn’t feel glances nailed into the nape of his neck.

He looked at the shelf behind the girl who was still a little flushed and bit his lip, debating whether to buy it or not... The last time he had wanted to buy it in Korea he had to run away without paying and forgetting his other objects at the counter when listening two girls beginning to wonder among them if he was ‘the American member of GOT7’

"Is that something else?" Asked the girl, avoiding staring at him but she failed in a terrible way, even though she was throwing his merchandise into a bag.

"Ah... give me... some..." he scratched his nose and looked around, everything was alone and there was no reason to behave as if it were the first time “two packs of condoms ...” the girl definitely It turned red like tomato.

“Hyung, I don’t know if the lolly pop or the ice cream…" Youngjae suddenly stood next to him, placing two ice creams over the counter, right next to the condoms and no matter how much the elder hurried he couldn’t hide it. “What did you bou...? Oh...” the younger said, also feeling very hot in the cheeks, neck and ears. “Okay…”

“What? I have to buy it here otherwise in Korea is going to be a world scandal” the older defended himself. "And it's not like it's a bad thing, it's better to have it than not have it"

"So you already...? Oh ..." Youngjae bit his lip.

"Hey, I was raised in the United States... I have an open mind besides ... it's not like if over there you don’t do anything, just look at Jaebum and Jackson" Mark passed the two ice cream to the cashier and handed him his Card “It's not something out of this world”

"I know..." Youngjae said and bit his lip, "I mean... yeah ... I get it ... I get it" he murmured. "Well, let's go home.

X

X

X

_As you didn’t arrive we decided to leave to tour by our side, your parents took Yugyeom and BamBam in case they got lost and we go with your brothers._

_Call when you get home to tell you where we are._

"They left without us" Youngjae said, crumpling the note in Jaebum's handwriting and absently licking the spoon of the strawberry-flavored ice cream he had opened in the car.

"Damn them..." Mark muttered, throwing himself on the mattress and opening a bag of chips.

"Do you want to see where they are?" Youngjae asked him, tossing the package of ice cream and sitting next to Mark on the sofa, now looking for the Ice Popsicle among the things they bought.

"Later" the oldest replied, turning on the television. "Do you want to go?"

"Probably Jaebum doesn’t answer my phone call, he never does" Youngjae shrugged, licking his lips at the Popsicle in front of him and then he began to suck it as if there were no tomorrow.

Mark switched on the TV and put any film on, putting chips after chips in his mouth, laughing loosely at the jokes in the movie, while Youngjae laughed, with the loud laughs that all the members of got7 were accustomed to, still eating the Popsicle with enthusiasm.

For Mark, the boy ate it more than enthusiastic, the noise of suctions and sucks in filled the room and honestly, it seemed somewhat obscene; he would worry if someone was in the house, it might think they were doing something forbidden.

It's not something Mark's parents would be scare about, his son doing forbidden things with another boy... girl, that's what the older could gloat about it, his parents were very open to such situations; but not because his father had told him about safe sex on countless occasions, he was going to start thinking dirty things with his bandmate and new roommate, mother of his beloved Coco.

He turned to see the boy to make some mordant comment of his way to eat that ice cream but nevertheless, he regretted immediately to see the way the boy put the Popsicle into his mouth, surrounding his circumference perfectly with the lips, hollowing his cheeks and tucking in and out the ice cream from his mouth rhythmically.

"Yah... Choi Youngjae" Mark said, barely a hint of voice came out of his throat, "Don’t... Don’t do... that..." he cleared out a bit but still his voice came out choked, having a strange feeling in his lower belly.

"Do what?" Youngjae asked absently, hugging the Popsicle again with his fleshy lips.

"Make so much noise when you eat." Mark tried to compose himself but he knew that he was still staring intently at the way the boy's mouth slid smoothly over the length of the Popsicle.

“I'm sorry...” he grinned at him “I didn’t know I was being so noisy”

“I was starting to worry about the fact that anyone who comes into the house right now would think I'm with a girl and she's giving me a good blowjob” The boy joked, Youngjae's cheeks turned into a light pink color.

“I'm sorry, I do it almost unconsciously” the other said absentmindedly, licking the remnants of flavor left on his lips. “Jaebum hyung told me it was a good way to... practice... and I suppose I do it now... just because I had the habit.”

"Practice what, exactly?" Mark asked after he had choked on the saliva in his mouth.

"Well..." Youngjae was as red as the wrapping in his hands; the Popsicle had even painted his lips a crimson color. “Let's just say the first blowjob I gave him it wasn’t so much to his liking” Mark gasped, completely sure that it was swaying stupidly to his surprise “That's why he put me to practice, now he says I improved enough" He shrugged, as calm as if he were talking about his dance evolution.

“Have you sucked Jaebum off?!” Mark exclaimed, throwing the bag of chips to the floor the moment he stood up, Youngjae giggled and scratched his left ear. "Oh God ..." he murmured in english “Have you slept together?” Youngjae bit his lips and nodded sheepishly.

At that moment Mark felt as if his brain was put into a blender and liquefied at full speed, but in a way he was already expected them to have some history, Jaebum couldn’t take his hands off Youngjae and the younger boy followed him like a puppy in heat to everywhere. "And... since when you’re a couple?" He tried to remember a specific moment in which they both had a slight change in their attitudes, or even remember some strange sound in their room.

He had a strange, strange sensation running through his body when one day on the way to the bathroom he heard a slight sigh, which he could now attribute to Jaebum, and then a long series of coughs, obviously from Youngjae and he remembered the words ‘No. No like this...’ Well... now he knew exactly the context.

"We aren’t a couple, hyung" Youngjae admitted, lowering his face and poking a hole in his pants. "He and I just... Jaebum just..." The crimson on his cheeks increased, if still possible, its intensity. "We just fuck from time to time or rather... we fucked from time to time."

"Oh okay... I understand" Mark felt uncomfortable. It was an open secret what the younger felt for the leader and on several occasions the oldest of all members had also come to think that Jaebum felt something towards Youngjae, but if that wasn’t as that and Jaebum had only used him a few times it was too low from his part to play that way with his feelings. "Well maybe and you didn’t improve as much as he told you that you did" Mark tried to joke, but Youngjae's gaze darkened suddenly the American almost starts banging himself on the head with the remote control on his side.

“Of course not” Youngjae turned his body to Mark, standing face to face. "If that were the case, the last few times we did it, he wouldn’t have moaned the way he did, please... I made him come with just one blowjob and he had told me that no one had ever achieved that” He looked genuinely offended, which surprised Mark a little, he hoped that Youngjae with his apparent innocence would only nod and bent his gaze, nodding slightly at him as he bit his lips; Instead, his gaze flashed a strange glow in him and his voice had stopped sounding embarrassed to be totally firm, there was even a grimace of disbelief on his lips “I swear that the way he moaned is not the way in which someone would moan because they don’t like what they do to, it was natural. I know the vocal and oral skills I have, Hyung, and I can prove that to you”

It had been so much Youngjae's momentum in releasing his speech that he had gradually approached towards him that his noses were touching, the older could feel his hot breath hit his lips and suddenly he was aware of Youngjae’s hands climbing up his thighs and unwittingly without even thinking about the consequences or the way he saw Youngjae, he linked his lips to his aggressively, his fingers tangled in the chestnut hair of the vocalist, starting in a fight that enveloped their lips and tongues that were soon hidden.

"Wait..." he pulled away from the younger one for air, he was already on his lap "We shouldn’t”

“Who cares?” Youngjae growled, returning to his lips.

And damn, no one cared.

Youngjae began to kiss him with impetuosity; so much was his energy that he pushed the elder until he ended up leaning on the couch with the younger straddling him. Soon kissing his lips was no longer enough, so he sucked and bit the white skin of his neck, his hands sailed anywhere that were within reach, soon introducing into his shirt and for the contact of his so ice-cold hands the older one shuddered and from his mouth a slight whimper escaped, which was transformed into a little louder whine as Youngjae sucked with a little more force a sensitive spot on his neck.

Mark felt his skin burn with every touch the younger boy made, his member getting harder and after Youngjae began to subtly move his hips in a slow sway, the friction caused him more involuntary sighs that drowned in the younger's mouth.

"Sit down" Youngjae said hoarsely, kneeling on the floor and Mark sat up expectantly. He lifted his hands from his thighs to the other's belt, avoiding to touch directly the bulge that was already quite noticeable, to which Mark grunted, definitively the boy knew perfectly what he was doing.

Youngjae quite easily unbuckled Mark’s belt and his pants, lowering them and dropping them to his ankles; he licked his lips when he saw the erection into the boxer, and Mark felt his mouth dry and the needed dampness in his mouth seemed to escape through the tip of his cock.

Youngjae stroked his erection over his clothes, bounded the edges of his manhood and then wiped his lips back on the other’s hardness in its cotton prison. Mark sighed as his member stood proud at the sight of the younger, who seemed to flash with lust; The boy held the erection firmly with one hand and Mark couldn’t help groaning as he felt the wet tongue run all the way from the base, the younger repeated the action until it was perfectly lubricated, his lips wrapped around the tip and sucked gently, releasing it with a light slap, he pull completely the boxer off the older to completely release his pelvis and he hurried to kick it out of his body.

Youngjae spread the older man's knees a little before his expectant gaze and the most precious moan that Youngjae could have heard from the American emerged from his mouth when the younger's tongue mischievously ran from his perineum to his balls, sucked gently one of it until it was inside his mouth, Mark moaned a little more and his eyes circled inside his orbits, no girl had ever thought to do something like that.

"Dammit ..." he muttered under his breath and Youngjae let go of his ball smiling ladinly and with some pride.

"And I still don’t get to work properly," he said, pumping his hand a few times. "I'm going to leave you dry."

His lips returned to the tip of the older man's dick, felt the small spasms that ran through it and this time sucked a little stronger, descending more and more, swallowing manfully the elder’s manhood, bobbing his head at a slow pace, each time descended a little more into his mouth, Mark clenched his hands tightly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the wonders Youngjae made, he mixed in some way that he couldn’t even decipher, the suctions that he gave and the undulating movements over the glans with his tongue and, when he least expected it, the tip of his hard member bump into the vocalist's throat.

"Oh shit" he moaned a little louder and unable to avoid his hand clung to his brown hair and his hips pushed against the younger’s mouth, who also groaned in response “Fuck, Youngjae... no ...”

But the younger held his hips firmly in place, pumped his head a little more, Mark opened his eyes and looked at Youngjae who, to his surprise, had his eyes fixed on him, admiring the older boy's reactions, his left hand was leaning on the couch to give him stability and the right wielded his own erection, pumping it to the rhythm in which he moved his head over the elder’s.

"I'm so close ..." Mark gasped, gripping the boy's hair a bit more in his fingers. “Can l…?” he left the question to the air but Youngjae didn’t have to guess to know what he was referring to, the movement of his hip against the vocalist's throat told him everything.

"Go ahead" Youngjae took the cock out of his mouth, responding with swollen lips and an obscene saliva and pre-cum concoction mingling his mouth with the American’s dick which was sucking a few minutes earlier as if he were a professional.

“Are you sure?” Mark wondered and Youngjae nodded, again sucking that dick as if it were the ice-cream he had tasted minutes before all that. (Youngjae would never admit it, but Mark had a very different flavor than Jaebum's and he loved it. He wanted to keep tasting it.) "Okay, relax your throat”

But Youngjae didn’t need explanations, Mark pushed his hips slowly, still fearful, and Youngjae moaned to cheer him on, so Mark slowly increased his speed until he reached a fairly fast pace, Youngjae gladly received the cock in his mouth, even sucked gently and hollowed his cheeks to offer a little more strength, his tongue still undulated against the extension and occasionally his throat let out certain sounds of pleasure, which sent extra vibrations and a different sensation that also caused pleasure.

It took a few more strokes and a few tongue-strokes against the member gland in his mouth for Mark to utter a hoarse groan, clutch the boy's hair tightly and end violently in Youngjae's mouth, who swallowed the charging valiantly, licking his lips and smiling silly at the look of Mark's satisfaction and the disheveled state in which he had remained, completely stripped of his strength.

The problem is that now Youngjae had a powerful erection that needed to be unloaded, so he sat resolutely right next to Mark in the armchair, the American only looked at him with one eye half open, watching as the child began to masturbate quickly, biting his lips and emitting a soft gasp between his lips slightly open, his eyes tightly closed, trying to concentrate on simply reaching his orgasm.

Mark almost felt guilty for letting Youngjae finish on his own, so to remedy his guilt a little he approached him, his lips gently caressing some of the skin under his ear and the area of skin that covered his collarbones; he left small red marks where his teeth fitted, his manly hands ventured into the boy's undershirt until he touched his erect nipples, took a small mound between his fingers and began to prick them gently, making Youngjae moan a little more audible.

It wasn’t long before the boy reached his climax too, the way Mark licked, kissed and bit the sensitive skin on his neck, coupled with the caresses that he dedicated on his nipples and thighs, sent him to the edge. It was enough that the younger remembered the naivety of Mark's groan when he reached orgasm so that he would also reach his own, submitting to slight spasms and spilling all his seed on his hand and his abdomen, giving a long sigh as his body returning to normality.

No one said anything for several minutes, they simply stood there, weaken in the armchair, staring at the ceiling, contemplating life, Mark wondering how their relationship with the younger would be from now on, begging the heavens that their friendship wouldn’t become uncomfortable . Youngjae, in turn, began to think with a slight wrinkle over his frown, trying to enumerate the differences between Mark and Jaebum, also reproachful for being thinking about his leader when he had just get involved with the oldest of the seven.

"That was ..." Mark started, feeling somehow forced to say something.

"Interesting." Youngjae finished, Mark chuckled, pulling back his underwear and pulling up his pants. "Then, it worked my training?" he ask, raising an eyebrow and also arranging his clothes.

"Quite much I should say. I apologize for having doubted you” Mark said, still a bit uncomfortable about the recent events.

"Apology accepted" Youngjae replied, turning around and smiling openly, in the distance they heard the sound of a car parked outside the house and the cheerful talk of his parents, talking animatedly with the members who had gone with them “Just in time, don’t you think?” Youngjae stood up from the couch, picking up the forgotten wrappings of ice cream and the bag of chips that had once fallen to the floor.

"Just in time." Mark agreed, jumping to his feet as the front door opened, ran to his mother, who was loaded with various bags, smiling as if he hadn’t received the best blowjob of his life a few minutes before.

Jaebum immediately went to the couch, where Youngjae was still lying down, adjusting his hair and hoping that his appearance was as normal as possible. The leader snapped his tongue when he saw the tattoo on the boy's arm and only frowned, he had already had enough discussions about that tattoo but in the end he had permission from the high commanders, so he couldn’t say or do more than just carefully observing the fine lines of ink newly marked on his skin.

"Did it hurt a lot?" he asked, stealing a fist of chips from the bag Youngjae had placed on the coffee table.

"A little” The younger shrugged, taking a fist of chips, put a few in his mouth and then made a gesture of disgust, he still hadn’t washed his hands but then thought again, he didn’t want to eat chips with the hands that had touched a foreign penis but he had put that penis in his mouth and swallowed every drop of semen, so he shrugged and kept chewing “Was the tour fun?”

"A little" Jaebum shrugged. "It's too hot.” The older complained, fanning himself with one hand.

"Hey Youngjae, will you come and help me with dinner?" Mark asked from the kitchen and the younger sat up from the couch, grinning.

"Sure, I'm going there!" he answer with all the joy in the world and Mark couldn’t help but smile affectionately, throwing him a look of complicity, it was interesting now to be the one who had a secret to hide to the others.

"What were you doing here?" Jaebum asked, a little wary at seeing a certain complicity in their eyes.

"Not much, just... eating ice cream" Youngjae replied, smiling mysteriously and casting another glance at the older, who was still busy bringing in the shopping bags from his parents' car; he gave a smile to the leader and stood up, leaving him completely confused by so much mystery between the two members.

 


End file.
